fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreaded Encounter
Introduction It was early in the morning as the sun slowly rose as the morning sunlight shined through the guild, after yesterday's welcome back party for both Alice and Cynteria, the onlys sound that could be heard were those of snoring as everyone was still either hung over, tired, or just lazy. Markus however was training alone, the lightning, thunder and wind raged as he moved with his usual speed and agility. Chae Yi evenutally came out to see what was happening. "You ok uncle?" She said rubbing the sleep out her eyes. "Yeah....Just got word that Vega has been found.....Go wake your moms for me. Once everyone is up i'll organize a team to deal with him." Said Markus as he unleashed his Maelstrum Fist on the air creating a tunnel of twisting wind infront of him. "Ok i'll go get them..." Said Chae Yi as she ran off to Alice and Cyn's room. Chae came to their room as she opened the door and found that both her mother's were wrapping their arm's around Joo Dee as she had a nightmare last night and needed to sleep in their bed. "Guys uncle wants you....He says he knows where Vega is." Said Chae Yi poking her head around the door. "Really?!" Said Alice slightly shocked. "Joo Dee go get dressed we'll stop those nightmares soon now." Alice got out of bed and let Joo Dee head off to her room as she got her clothes on and rushed downstairs. The small family found themselves in their meeting hall as Markus along with the Guild Master were seen standing in front of them, waiting for everyone to settle in. "Right now that all effected are here we can begin.....We've got word from a friend of the family that Vega is down south in Westeron....The place is a independant nation ran by a guy called The Sherrif....He's abit paranoid and doens't like outsiders that much......Vega is there and waiting for something or someone...." Said Markus leaning on the table. "We're gonna form a team to hunt him down and even possible kill him....Though with his track record of surviving i doubt we will." "Yeah we've hit him with everything short of the Storm Gem and he's still alive." Said Zero standing up. "I'm in....I'm gonna help get some payback...." "Thanks Zero....." Said Alice smiling at him. "Me and Cyn are coming as well." "No sh*t.....Your in no matter what you say sis...." Said Markus with a smirk. "Yoshi and Yamatora are coming with us....Liz is on holiday so he needs something to do." "So how will we do this?" Cynteria asked as Joo Dee was being carried by her as she still felt the need for hugs from her mother. "Show up and see what happens." Smirked Markus with a devilish tone. "We'll lure Vega here one way or another....If we have problems from the local law we'll deal with them as well." "Won't it be dangerous...?" Joo Dee asked with a worried tone as she held on to her mother tightly as Cynteria and Alice went to comfort her. They knew she had nightmares about the people around them being killed right in front of her. "Yeah but thats what we enjoy the most Joo." Said Zero smiling. "We go into dangerous often impossible fights and always come out ok.....Saves innocent people from taking the brunt." "He's right this guild was made to take the brunt of the darkness that attacks out homes....We fight so war never touches our home." Said Markus walking over to Joo Dee. "That is what we've sworn to do until our last breath....." Joo Dee looked at her uncle with a sad look as Cynteria passed her to him as she hugged him tightly, "Be safe...." She said as Markus rubbed her back gently. "We will Little Storm....Don't worry about us. While we're gone I want you and your sister to train hard...I especially want you to try and learn some extra magic to boost your Phoenix Slayer Magic." Said Markus smiling at his niece. "Chae, I want you to learn whatever magic you want....Talk to some of the vetern mages and see what catches your eye." "Ok!" Said Chae with a proud look on her face determind to make her family proud. Joo Dee nodded as Markus passed her to Ellena who was carrying the baby in a stroller as she gave Joo Dee a reassuring rub on the back. "He'll be fine....Advantage of his magic is he can shrug off even the most fatal of injuries....He'll make sure your mom's are home safe." Smiled Ellena as the baby looked in amazement at the room they were in. "You can spend time with me and the baby while he's gone and not training." Markus then led the group to the docks where a ship was waiting for them. "We'll enter the island from the north cliffs....They have no guards or lookouts there, form there we'll camp in the near by forest and see what infomationw e can gather about the way things work." Said Markus standing at the base of the gangplank. "With luck this'll go nice and smooth....For us atleast." "So chaotic all the way through?" Smirked Yoshi standing next to Yamatora who was busy finishing his breakfast. "Do we bother with anything else?" Replied Markus turning around and walking onto the ship. "Well rarely...." Said Yamatora with a mouthful of ramen. "There was that job afew years back where we went ninja on them." "I still can't believe I'm in this group" Cynteria said joking around as she got on the boat with Alice right behind her. "Meh nothing new to me...." Said Alice following behind Cyn while dragging a huge bag of supplies. "Why am i dragging this?!" "Your the only new boot who has no special magic." Smirked Markus looking back at the top fo the ramp with everyone else behind him. "Plus it's a great excuse to mess with my sister." Cynteria chuckled as she helped Alice carry them before dropping them onto the ground, "Be careful Markus, don't forget that I know the weaknesses of a Phoenix Slayer..." She said grining as she kissed Alice on the cheek. "Same here sis...." Said MArkus taking out a pack of Fire Rocks and tossing a hand full into his mouth. "Anyway lets get going this is a public ship so we're gonna make afew stops on the way." "I assume you made arrangements with the captain?" Said Yamatora finishing his ramen. "We're paying him and the crew a bonusof 200,000...." Said Markus smirking alittle. "Hmm thats less than we normally bribe people with." Smirked Zero as he glanced around. "15 mages on the boat....Almost all are non guilded." "Whats wrong with that?" Asked Alice sitting ont he bag of supplies she dragged up with Cyn's aid. "They're unguilded so they're no threat right?" "Yeah that could be true.....Daimon has hired some un-guilded mages to try and defeat us before.....We always watch them closely." Said Zero turning back to Alice and Cyn. "Hopefully we won't have any trouble on this part of the mission." "Yeah we will...." Said Markus sitting down by the ramp. "We'll just have to wait and see, I have a feeling things are going to get more intense than we originally thought" Cynteria said looking at the blue sea as the ship continued to move forward. The Arrival After a couple days cruising the seas the group arrived at their destination. They quickly jumped onto a lifeboat and rowed to the cliffs, once they reached them Markus and Cyn quickly seached the top to secure a campsite while the others hauled the gear to the top. "Ok we'll camp here tonight and check out the closest town to see what happening." Said Markus sitting in a clearing. Cynteria nodded as she went into the forest to get some stuff the group would need. After Markus started the fire they all gathered around it and relaxed for abit. "Sooooo what exactly is the plan Markus?" Asked Alice not exactly use to Markus' methods. "We chill here and then check out the nearest town." Said Markus laying back on the ground. "Vega is a siciopathic nut but he'll lie low if he knows i'm after him.....He's only scared of me, Dark storm and Daimon." Cynteria came back with a catch of fish and some wild vegtables as she handed them over to Markus as he began to start preparing some food, "So how will we get him?" MArkus smirked sitting up. "We play with his mind." Said Markus letting some lightning jolt from his eyes. "We make him panic....Pressure him to make a move such as picking off the weaker members of the group...Like Zero." "Hey!!" He said annoyed at Markus comment. "I can mimic any magic remember!" "Yeah but not if you can see the spell in the first place....Remember my Kinetic Storm spell is impossible for you to mimic." Said Markus finishing the fish. "Once he starts making his move we'll have him." "Still, I get the feeling he isn't just gonna let us beat him without a fight" Cynteria said with a smile as she grabbed and skewered another fish. "Thats where the fun comes in!" Smirked Markus. "He'll try and fight us and loose....Even if he survives he'll be back with some other psycho plan....Unless Dark or Daimon curb him next time." "He normally gets curbed after every plan he does solo.....I think Daimon uses him as a moral hitter more than an effective tactic." Said Zero eating one of the fish and picking a bone out. "Dark, Star and this new guy Sasuke are the big hitters.....When Dark shows up you know Daimon is serious." "He is my clone....." Said Markus eating a fish in one go then spitting the bones into the fire. "His raw overall power is equal to me, despite his copied Slayer Magic being half my strength.....That Black Lightning Magic is a real kicker." "I'm not exactly a weaking myself" Cynteria said with a smile. "Thats true....But Dark is almost exactly like me.....He fights alittle different and acts a touch more.....animalistic but his power is the same as mine....Which makes out fights all that more fun to be honest." Said Markus looking at Cyn. "He may make a copy of you though if you annoy him enough....Just needs your blood and a sample of your magic.....That'll be one way to confuse the hell out of Alice." "Hey! I'd side with my hottie here! Not some wannabe that has her perfect skin and figure!" Said Alice proudly before thinking a second and returning to her proud expression. "Though certain factors may sway me!" Cynteria rolls her eyes as she finishes chopping up the vegtables before giving everyone a bowl filled with it and a fish to go along with it. "Anyway, we best prepare ourselves..." She said sighing as she began to ate, but in her mind, she was still thinking about how Chae and Joo Dee were. "The kids are safe.....Don't worry about them, they may not be master mages yet but they are powerful for their age....Joo Dee just needs to have more confidence in herself." Said Markus taking the bowl and fish. "After this she won't have a nightmare again.....We'll make sure of that." Cynteria nodded as she continued eating, wondering how her baby was doing. Sibling Infight Ellena was pushing the baby stroller through the market place as she looked to see Joo Dee pulling a wagon twice her size full of supplies that the two had bought. "You really don't have to pull that....I can pull it along if you push the baby along." Smiled Ellena shaking her head alittle. "You don't have to push yourself." "No it's fine, Uncle wanted me to do this for my training, so I will do it" She said as the baby was giggling at some of the sight's that they passed. "Fair enough....Have you picked who you want to teach you lightning magic yet?" Asked Ellena walking ahead. "We have alot that use it...It's probably our mroe common magic in the guild." "Not exactly, many of them seem great, but I just... I don't feel a connection towards them... " She said with a nervous tone as they stopped at another one of the venders to gather more food. "Hmmmm try the ones you rarely see....The Doctor maybe...He's a lightning mage and has a unique version you might like." Said Ellena grabbing some fruit and handing to to Joo Dee. Just then they heard the sound of loud humming come from near by. Ellena looked over and saw a man wearing a long black coat, a red tie and black boots with black and white hair and a patch of dark skin that appeared to be stitched to his face. "Ahhh Doctor....How are you?" Smiled Ellena as the man bowed to her. "I am fine milady Hotaru....Just been restocking my medical herbs....I was running low of Hyberin and Lorkina Herbs." Said The Doctor before looking at the young girl behind her. "Is this the newest addition to the clan?" "Yes this is Joo Dee....Markus' apprentice she's looking for someone to teach her lightning magic i suggested you." Said Ellena smiling. Joo Dee smiled shyly as she bowed, "I am Joo Dee, it is a pleasure to meet you". The Doctor bent down to look at her in the eyes. "Hmmm i could teach her both my lightning magics......If she's The Storm Warden's apprentice she must be a 2nd gen Slayer....." He said with a slightly crazed look in his eyes. "So little one do you wish to learn my Gold Lightning?" Joo Dee steped back a bit as she felt Ellena's hand stop her as she looked up and saw Ellena giving her a confident look. "The Doctor is abit nuts...But he's the best healing on the island and a deadly mage....His Gold Lightning is a healing lightning...It could be useful for members of your team to have a healing amoung them." Smiled Ellena pushing Joo Dee gently forward. "Hey i'm a nice guy! You make me sound like a psycho....Well i am but i'm a nice psycho." Said The Doctor standing up and moving his hair out his eyes. "If ya wanna learn from me meet me outside my operating room in the Estate...Can't miss it it's got the bloody handprints on the door." The Doctor walking off lighting a cigarette and humming the same tune as before. "Can someone come with me....?" Joo Dee asked looking over to Ellena. "Yeah i don't mind coming with you.....The Doctor isn't that bad...He just lost it abit after he first military operation....He was caught behind enemy lines trying to keep wounded soldiers in the fight while elite forces from a near by kingdom outside the archipelgo slaughter these rookies he's was assigned to.....Was a shame....Thats when he ment Markus who was requested to provide support.....He left after the final battle of that short lived war and joined us...He's kept our guild alive since." Said Ellena smiling as she watched him act himself waving his arsm erractially still humming the tune. "Have no clue whats with that tune he always hums though." Joo Dee looked at the man as he crossed another part of the area and disappeared, "I see..." She said before she grabbed the wagon and dragged it back with Ellena back to the guild. They arrived back at the guild and Ellena barked orders to some other guild members. "You two help with the cart!" She said with a almost drill seargant like tone. "After that....chill out abit." The two guild members nodded and grabbed bag after bag of supplies. "Come on little one lets go see the Doc." Said Ellena handing the baby to Freyja who went off to play with him. "Victor does the Doc have a paitent in at the moment?" "Nope..." Said Victor as he looked up from his book. "He just finished with one though.....Idiot tried to take out a Red Bull alone..." "Moron...Ya need atleast 3 to deal with one." Said Ellena leading Joo Dee to the Doc's room. At the room they saw a white door with a glass window with a frosted styling, on the door and window was several bloody handprints and a small sign saying. "Don't be shy, be good and you get a sweety!" "Ok just stay calm he's a very nice man." Smiled Ellena before opening the door to show the Doc sitting upside down in his chair reading a book. "Hey Ellena...Ever read the Dark Runner series?...I don't recommend them....The plot is weak, characters are wooden and lifeless and worst of all....THEY DON'T HAVE ANY HORSES!!!" She said throwing the book out the side window. "Soooooooooo what can i help you two with?" Joo Dee was nudged by Ellena as she walked over to him and bowed, "Please... will you teach me Lightning Magic? Many of the people said you know Lightning that can heal people... I want to learn it too..." She said. The Doctor rolled off his chair and landed face first. "I can teach you both!" He said with his vocie muffled by the floor. "I'm oen of five people on the island who know The Guardian's Lightning.....A rare magic that can charge up allies and heal their wounds......First can you help me up?" Joo Dee smiled as she helped the doctor up, "So what is first?". "Meet me outside!" Said the Doctor as he lept out an open window remembering that he was on the second floor. "Crap!!!" "He's also abit of an idiot." Said Ellena sighing alittle. "Haha, he's funny" Joo Dee said as she and Ellena went walking outside to see his head in the ground while his legs were dangiling down, "At least he didn't break his neck..." Outside they found The Doctor is slammed into the ground face down again. "Ok Lesson one! Help me up!" He said raising one hand to wave at the two. "I'm kinda stuck "Why do you do that Doc?" Said Ellena helping him up with Joo Dee. Joo Dee and Ellena help him back up as they dusted him off, "You're a funny man" She said with a smile as he stood up. "Nah i'm just nuts!" He said poping a couple of vertabrae back into place. "Right you can to learn my magic form me let us begin!" "I'll leave you two to your training...I need to find your sister and help her with her swordwork." Said Ellena walking off. Joo Dee looked over to her mentor, "So what is the first step?". "Well the concept is similar to your Slayer Magic.....You just don't use that magic....Errr kinda hard to explain...." Said The Doctor as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sure you'll get it....." Ellena found Chae Yi training alone. "Looking good kiddo....Want some help training?" Said ellena as she approched. "Err sure auntie.....Whats Joo Dee doing?" Asked Chae Yi stopping for a second. "Learning some new magic thought i could teach you some new magic as well to compliment your sword magic." Said ellena as she summoned her sword. "Hmm sure i'd like that." Said Chae Yi taking up her guard as Ellena did the same. "Lets work on sword magic first though....I'm really close to getting a Fire based spell done." Ellena smirked and charged her sword with her light magic creating a blinding glare fromt he blade. "Luminous Blade..." Said Ellena as she charged forward and swung her sword at Chae Yi who tried to block it but failed as Ellena's sword passed through hers and she was hit with a light cut. "Alittle illusion....my sword didn't even come close to your sword...." Chae Yi recovered and attacked with a shadow sword spell to cancel the light based attacks Ellena was dishing out. "Your good auntie." Said Chae Yi swing her sword with impressive skill for someone her age landing a light cut on Ellena's leg. "Swordfighting isn't my specialty...I'm better with my guns but i can hold my own in close quaters." Smiled Ellena looking at the cut. The two continued to train and Chae Yi began to learn alot about swordcombat and light magic. Back with Joo Dee and The Doctor, Joo Dee was learning well already getting the basics of both Lightning Magic and Gold Lightning Magic. "Good very good! You've mastered the basic lightning attack and support spell of Gold Lightning....You have a talent for this form of magic." Said The Doctor with a smile. Joo Dee was breathing heavily, it had taken her a few times to get the idea of Lightning Magic, "It wasn't easy.... I'm tired...." She said sighing before falling to her knees. "Take a break then...I don't mind resting, you've done well...I've got a couple of books where i learnt both lightning magic and gold lightning from....i'll lend them to ya when we're done for today." Said The Doctor laying on the ground looking up at the sky. "There a fun trick with gold lightning....If your target isn't a friend in your heart it's effects are limited greatly but a friend from the guild ro someone your protecting will gain a huge boost in healing and charging." Joo Dee looked at her hands, she always thought that the magic she was learning was to help her defeat enemies, but when he told her that it could be used to protect people, she smiled. "Please, teach me all you can". "Thats why i'm teaching you.....You may think magic is for combat but if you really research it, there are many spells and magics that are for protection and healing." Said The Doctor lighting a cigarette. "Markus and Zero probably have the most knowledge about magic than anyone here....Zero cos of his Archive Magic and Markus due to how he was taught by Bolterus.....We got a libary inside if you ever want to look up somethings....I think we got afew books about Phoenix Slayer Magic if your intrested in that." "Really?!" She perked up and looked at him with anticipation. "Ya know what follow me i'll show you the libary." Said The Doctor. "We got quite an imrpessive collection of texts and relics in there." The Doctor got up and led Joo Dee to the massive libary with book after book of texts ranging from religons, history, people of intrest, magic and mystical artifacts and creatures. "This is the room of knowledge...I normally come down here for a ncie nap or to research the basis of some of the ilnesses Daimon creates." Said The Doc hugging one of his nurses and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Joo Dee looked at the doctor with confusion as why he was hugging and kissing his nurse, someone her parents told her was suppose to only work for the doctors. Though she quickly ignored him as she focused her attention on the book in front of her, opening it up to find herself on the history of phoenix's. "Wow... so these are the phoenix's". "Legend has it that they are guardians of nature.....The 5 gods created them to protect humanity and keep blance in nature. They were placed here to fight against demons in the human world....Unfrotuneally The Dark Gods created the Drakes as they're frontline army.....Now we aid the phoenixes in killing those monsters and protect our homes....Your uncle is famous for killing 15 drakes in his life.....14 of them were relativly young but needless to say that is an impressive feat, normally takes 50 hunters to kill a young one." Said the Doctor taking out a book on drakes and other monsters. "This is the book your uncle used to learn more about them....it's probably the oldest book here with that book your reading now......Nurse Yuki mind finding some books on lightning magic?" "Of course Doctor..." Said the nurse as she bowed and went off to find the books. "So if uncle learned originally from a phoenix and is now super powerful, will I be the same even if I don't learn from a phoenix?" Joo Dee asked looking at the doctor. "Yeah i guess....The future is clouded until we reach it....So all we can do is wait and see right?" Said the Doctor sitting down next to Joo Dee as the nurse reappeared with 7 books on lightning magic. "Perfect have a read through these and practise what it says....The red one there is a training manual for lightning magic so thats your best bet." Said the Doctor. "You can ask me for lessons but i may not be able to teach you straight awy or for very long so this is why i your gonna have to use these books." Joo Dee nodded in agreement as she began to read through the books that the doctor gave her as she found herself alone after the doctor left with one of the nurses. Much Earned Revenge Back on Westeron Markus and the gang were watching some mysterious convoys entering a near by canyon and vanishing with out a trace save for the cart tracks. "I hate these kind of jobs...." Said Yamatora examining the tracks. "Yeah...You guys head back to camp i'm gonna investigate something in town." Said Markus with a smirk giving the others a clue to what he's gonna do. "I'll stay with you, I get the feeling that something's gonna end up getting broken if I leave you alone" Cynteria said as Alice gave her a deep kiss before leaving with the others back to camp. "Yeah only on the peopel who attack me...." Said Markus walking off ahead. "Be careful you two....And try not to hog all the fun!" Said Alice waling off with Yamatora and the others. The two slayers reached the town and instantly went to the tavern as it was the centre of tow, in the sense all infomation will pass through there. "Lets sit at the back....We can watch everyone that way." Markus said quietly to Cyn before leading her to the corner table at the back of the tavern. "Remember this place isn't trusting of strangers so expect the local law to show up any minute now...." "Even when you don't do anything, you get the law involved" Cynteria said jokingly as she waited next to Markus, "So, how is Joo Dee and Chae doing?" "Both their training is going well....I asked them to learn new magic to enhance their skill....Cos Joo Dee's Slayer magic isn't as strong as mine she's gonna learn lightning magic to give it a boost." Said MArkus watchint he door closely. "I can sense abit of a rivalry going between them though.....We'll find out whats been going on when we get back." Just then several men led by a man with a gold star pinned to his jacket. "You two! Who in the hell's name are ya?" Asked the starman glaring at Markus who simply glared back. "Easy, we're not your enemies, we're only here in search of someone" Cynteira said looking at the man, secretly absorbing some of the rock under her feet. Markus stood up and the lead man drew his gun pointing it at Markus' head. "Sit back down boy...." Said the man looking at Markus directly in his eyes. "I'll count to ten and i'll pull this trigger and pain that wall with your brain...." "Try it...." Smirked Markus. "We're here to find one guy that is it....Your in our way." Cynteria had managed to manipulate the rock under the guy, "Look, we don't care what reasons you have for being here, we only want the guy we're after, nothing more" She said quickly making the rock rise up to grab and restrain him. The guy pointed the gun ay Cyn and began to pull the trigger. Markus however grabbed his arm before he pulled the trigger kicking through the earth holding his legs and flipping him sideways, smashing his feet on the bar. "Don't threaten my sister.....Do that again i'll rip ya arm off and beat you to death with it." Grolwed Markus tightening his grip on the man's wrist causing a cracking sound to be head from his forearm. "Understand?!" "Yes ok! Just let go of my arm!" Said the man in pain trying to get Markus to release his grip by pistol whipping his fingers but causing little to no damage. Cynteria glared at the guy, "I'm sorry it had to come to this" She said kicking the pistol away from them. "Now tell your friends to drop they're weapons or i'll end their carrers here and now." Said Markus squeezing tighter. "5 seconds.....4, 3, 2-" "Ok! Boys put ya guns on the ground and step away...." Said the man groaning in pain. The men put their guns down and stepped closer to the door and MArkus let go on the man. "Now tell us if you've seen a stranger with a odd mask on his face." Said Markus helping the man up. Cynteria looked at them with a serious look on her face, "We need his location, now" she threatened with a glare. "I don't know rumor has it he's in the next town or something!" Said the man holding his arm in pain. "Just leave us alone and go bother them." "Hmm that was easy...." Said Markus patting the guy on the shoulder. "For the record you pulled your gun on us first....." Markus walked out of the tavern and went to the campsite with Cynteria following behind. "Why would he be in the next town over, what is so special about it?" Cynteria asked with a curious tone in her voice. "We'll find out when we get there." Smirked Markus as a large amount of lightning ran up his arm. "Once we do we're gonna have some real fun with him....." "Sounds good to me..." Cynteria said as they got back to the camp ground to find that the others had captured food for them. The two arrived back at camp. Alice and the others had already started dinner somehow finding noodles to make some ramen. "What in Hyon-Ken's name did ya get the noodles?" Asked Markus sitting down. "Yama had some in his pack...." Said Alice with a smile. "Some reason he always has some ready for emergancies." "I don't really see how Ramen would be considered an emergancy food, but oh well" Cynteria said grabbing some firewood and putting it in the fire. "It's rescue from boring soup." Smirked Markus sitting down next to Zero. "Ok it seems Vega is in the next town...We'll move there tommorow and see what fun can be had." "Cool..." smirked Alice thinking of what she'll do to Vega when she finds him. "Don't let your emotions control your actions Alice...." Said Yamatora. "If you focus on the taste of revenge you'll loose the taste of the rest of life." "Ok he has to be hungry....He's making food based lines of wisdom." Said MArkus grabbing a bowl of Ramen. "I just hope no one else gets in the cross fire" Cynteria said grabbing a bowl for herself as she began to eat it. "Relax we're gonna make sure nobody gets hurts....Well by us, knowing Vega he'll be launching spells left and right....So be ready to block spells going for bystanders." Said Markus with a mouthful of noodles. "Expect alot of the town to somewhat vanish." Cynteria nodded as the group finished their meal and went to bed as they were going to prepare for the day that would live in all their lives Next Chapter: Showdown Category:Phantombeast Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Chapters Category:Journey: Duo Path Category:Storyline